<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in perpetuum et unum diem by Crazyloststar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472408">in perpetuum et unum diem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyloststar/pseuds/Crazyloststar'>Crazyloststar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Zine Stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Older Noctis Lucis Caelum, Older Prompto Argentum, Post-Canon, Wedding Night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyloststar/pseuds/Crazyloststar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey! No peeking! It’s bad luck!” Prompto grabs his bathrobe and holds it up over him. But he can’t help staring at Noct, fully dressed already. </p><p>“I’ll show you mine…” Noct grins shyly as he strides across the room until he’s in front of Prompto. He tugs at the top of the robe with one finger. </p><p>Prompto pulls away and clicks his tongue. “I never expected you to come back with a fucking <i>smolder</i>.” </p><p>***</p><p>Written for the Beginning of Forever Zine!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Zine Stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Beginning of Forever - An older Promptis Fan Project - Zine Submissions</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Valentine's Day [she says, a day late]. This is my piece for the <a href="https://twitter.com/OlderPromptis">Beginning of Forever Zine</a> - I was part of the NSFW collection and did a collab with the amazing <a href="https://twitter.com/Frienduccine">Frienduccine</a>! Chapter 1 is my story, and chapter two is their art, so make sure you check it out for more spice. ;] </p><p>Shout out to the mods of the zine, and to karo, and to everyone who has supported the zine!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompto really wishes he hadn’t turned down the offer from Ignis to have assistants help him into these robes. He didn’t remember there being so many layers and pieces when they did their fittings. But Prompto panicked—he’s still adjusting to the whole “ <em>we’re no longer fighting for our lives and the entire planet” </em>part of things, so getting used to the added layer of “ <em> oh and you are becoming the royal consort to the King aka your best friend and love of your life” </em> is still something he’s working on. </p><p>He supposes that he should have had this figured out before today, but his timing has always been bad.</p><p>So here he is, on his wedding day, staring at himself in the floor length mirror, totally confused and unsure if he has put even one bit of the ceremonial outfit on correctly. He doesn’t know all the nuances of Lucian traditions and ceremony and—did Noct? He should, probably. But Prompto also should, right? Also, Ignis definitely knows, so if Prompto gets even one thing wrong he knows Ignis will stop everything to fix him. But he doesn’t want Ignis to have to worry about that today. It’s already been hard enough convincing him to let actual planners and staff run things and not get in the middle of it. Ignis is supposed to enjoy today, and Prompto doesn’t want to be the reason he doesn’t.</p><p>With a loud sigh, Prompto tilts his head to stare at the ceiling and try to ground himself. There’s the edge of a panic attack sitting in his chest, and he really would rather not have to also add that to the list of things happening right now. After a few deep breaths, the knot loosens enough for him to continue.</p><p>Prompto hasn’t even tried putting on the final piece (the long cloak) yet. He’s still struggling with which way the robe should cross over his chest. He remembers from long ago in school something about one side for mourning and another side for celebration, but that’s about as far as the memory goes. Back then he hadn’t thought it was information he would ever need. Because, well, <em>ya</em>. Back then he hadn’t thought he would ever need to worry about it.</p><p>The amount of ways in which his life has gone completely off the rails compared to what he imagined as a kid is a little much sometimes.</p><p>After adjusting the robe back and forth a few more times, Prompto goes with right side over left and then lifts up the wide belt. Of course, it doesn’t have buckles—somehow the rope is supposed to hold it all up, and he worries if there is also some kind of special ceremonial knot that he needs to use.</p><p>He takes a first try though, getting the belt around his waist and holding it up with one hand while he picks up the golden rope with the other. It’s a bit of a struggle to keep the belt in place while also wrapping the rope around him. There aren’t any loops, nothing to keep the rope from just moving wherever it wants to go.</p><p>He almost drops the belt as he tries to tie the rope. “For fuck’s sake.” Prompto fumbles and manages a shitty, droopy bow that does not look elegant or royal at all.</p><p>When he moves his hands, the belt slides down his hips, to the ground, and Prompto groans out loud as he picks it up to try again.</p><p>“Going well?”</p><p>Prompto spins around. Once upon a time, he would have probably shouted out in surprise, but ten years having to learn how to hide in the dark kinda forces that right out of you. He flexes his hands and hopes it isn’t obvious he just tried to reach for guns that weren’t there.</p><p>Noct is standing in the corner of the room, having clearly snuck in through yet <em>another </em>secret door. Prompto makes a mental note that he really needs Noct to show him all of those.</p><p>“Hey! No peeking! It’s bad luck!” Prompto grabs his bathrobe and holds it up over him. But he can’t help staring at Noct, fully dressed already.</p><p>“I’ll show you mine…” Noct grins shyly as he strides across the room until he’s in front of Prompto. He tugs at the top of the robe with one finger.</p><p>Prompto pulls away and clicks his tongue. “I never expected you to come back with a fucking <em>smolder</em>.”</p><p>For a beat, there’s a moment where they just stare at each other. Prompto chews on the inside of his bottom lip a little, worried he may have upset Noct. He doesn’t mention Noct coming back often, or what happened during the Long Night, because it usually leaves them both upset for different reasons. Not angry, but sad.</p><p>Because underneath the things Prompto says they both know there is the undercurrent of <em>I wasn’t sure you would come back at all.</em> But he doesn’t want to say that today, let alone any other day. This is supposed to be a happy day. The happiest of days. He doesn’t want to ruin it. Because Noct did come back.</p><p>That’s something Prompto will take advantage every day, for the rest of his life.</p><p>Noct doesn’t reply with more than a hum before he closes the distance between them and kisses Prompto softly. When Noct pulls back, he takes the robe with him, setting it to the side. There’s a flash of something on his face, but Prompto doesn’t want to point it out.</p><p>Noct looks Prompto up and down. “Let’s get you fixed up.”</p><p>“Fixed?” Prompto turns and looks at himself in the mirror. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“You’re fine, you’re fine. Your fold is just on the wrong side—” Noct steps behind Prompto, and looks at them both in the mirror. He adjusts the robe to the correct way. “It’s supposed to go like this.”</p><p>“Oh,” is all Prompto can say, as he watches Noct’s hands smooth over the fabric.</p><p>Noct picks the belt and rope up off the floor and drops it on a nearby chair. Prompto tries not to complain about how much trouble this whole outfit is. Noct will do anything to make him feel comfortable, and he doesn’t want to make Noct feel he’s doing something he doesn’t want to. Then Noct opens up the long tunic, revealing Prompto’s torso.</p><p>Prompto tries not to fidget. He holds his breath when Noct’s hands slide around to meet on Prompto’s stomach just above the pants. He releases it when Noct pushes up against Prompto from behind, his chin dragging across Prompto’s shoulder.</p><p>“S’weird,” Prompto says before he can catch himself.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Your chin, it's like...you haven’t been clean shaven since…”</p><p>Prompto presses his lips closed because he did it—he did the thing he didn’t want to do, again. He just totally killed the mood.</p><p>Noct doesn’t say anything, only leans into him, using his hands on Prompto’s hips to anchor as he pushes against him, and kisses up Prompto’s neck. Prompto melts into the touch, eyes fluttering closed, and tries to calm his heart.</p><p>Hands slide over his stomach once more, dipping down over the cloth of Prompto’s pants.</p><p>“Noct,” Prompto turns his head and Noct catches his lips with his own in a deep kiss. Prompto’s breath catches and he can’t help but moan against Noct’s tongue. He tries to turn around but Noct holds him in place, pressing up against Prompto, which only makes Prompto want <em>more. </em></p><p>“Open your eyes,” Noct whispers against his lips when they part. Prompto does so, staring into Noct’s eyes. Eyes Prompto thought at so many points he would never see again, eyes Prompto is grateful for every fucking day that he does.</p><p>It hits him, all at once. A terrifying wave of excitement and gratefulness and disbelief that they made it this far. “We’re getting married.”</p><p>The playful grin across Noct’s face from before is gone, replaced by something soft that makes Prompto feel like warm pudding, and it makes him want to hide in this room and never leave.</p><p>Noct wraps his arms tightly around Prompto. “You nervous?”</p><p>Prompto huffs a laugh, “Duh. But—” He makes a point of arching his back, and it gets the exact reaction he’s looking for when Noct grips him tighter and hisses between his teeth. Noct drags one hand up Prompto’s chest until he’s got his fingers lightly wrapped around Prompto’s throat—he turns Prompto gently to look at them again in the reflection.</p><p>Prompto is red—super red—up his chest, neck, and face. They haven’t had their makeup put on yet, thank goodness, because he is gonna need a lot of help after this. Noct is watching him in the mirror as he pushes against Prompto again, at the same time gripping Prompto through his pants and biting right on the spot where Prompto’s shoulder meets his neck.</p><p>It’s so much. It’s not enough. Prompto arches again and Noct lets out a huff of air and grinds up hard enough that Prompto can feel his entire length sliding against him.</p><p>“Noct, we gotta—” His words are cut off by Noct’s fingers tightening on his throat and it’s so not fair. Not fucking fair at all because Prompto fucking loves it, loves feeling Noct completely, loves every inch of him, being touched by him.</p><p>But two can play at this game. In the time they’ve had together since the dawn they have hardly left each other’s sides, day and night. So much lost time to make up for has them clamoring for each other nonstop. That also means they’ve learned a lot about their likes, their dislikes, and their fantasies.</p><p>Prompto makes sure his eyes are open and locked onto Noct’s when he finally looks up. “Your Majesty, please.”</p><p>That has the exact reaction Prompto had hoped for. Noct inhales sharply—he’s so hard when he pushes up against Prompto that it makes Prompto’s head spin. But he has to move fast.</p><p>Noct has no problem letting go as Prompto sinks down to the ground and turns them. When Noct catches on, he lets out a laugh under his breath.</p><p>“You’re so mean.”</p><p>“Hey, you started it.” Though Prompto prefers doing this to the panic spiral he was about to go down trying to figure out his outfit. “Since you’re here, you get to help me get dressed after.”</p><p>“Deal,” Noct barely manages to say as Prompto undoes the fabric belt and slides Noct’s pants down. Noct is achingly hard, and Prompto wishes they had the chance to do more than this because he aches to feel him.</p><p>But this will have to work. Prompto slides his lips along the side of Noct’s cock until he hits the base, tilting his chin so he can look up at Noct as Prompto rubs against his inner thigh.</p><p>Another weakness Prompto figured out quick was that Noct loves eye contact.</p><p>Noct’s body tightens as Prompto takes a moment to pepper kisses along his stomach. He knows Noct didn’t mind the way Prompto’s goatee felt, but he also knows Noct really enjoys it when he’s clean shaven.</p><p>Prompto smirks and grips Noct’s thighs, reveling in the way the muscles tighten, the little sounds Noct makes. Prompto relishes how Noct tastes as he slides back up the underside of Noct’s cock with his tongue out, mouth wide open and staring right at Noct with half-lidded eyes.</p><p>“Ah.” Noct’s stomach clenches and his hands swing to Prompto’s shoulders. He holds on tight as Prompto opens his mouth wider and then slides down Noct’s length. He feels how Noct twitches, tastes the pre-cum. Prompto moans loudly when his nose hits skin.</p><p>“Prompto...ah...fuck—”</p><p>It’s nice that Noct was ready to go because Prompto isn’t sure he would be able to draw this out without just suggesting they forget the whole ceremony and get right to the wedding night. He knows they don’t have much time though, so he moves rhythmically, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking on the tip each time he gets to it.</p><p>Noct doesn’t talk much during sex, but he makes sounds, beautiful sounds Prompto has memorized and locked away and kept. Whimpers, sighs, moans. Each one equally amazing and each one Prompto can’t wait to hear for the rest of his life.</p><p>He’s at the base again, and when he pulls back, he does it slowly, like the slowest pace ever, tongue out and curled around Noct as much as he can, mouth wide so Noct can see as Prompto looks up. It’s his secret weapon and what he uses when he is needy to get Noct off.</p><p>Noct’s brows furrow and he lets out another string of curses just as Prompto gets close to the tip—</p><p>“Your Majesty.” A series of knocks follow and their eyes both widen in unison. Prompto propels himself backwards and nearly trips as he tries to get back on his feet. Noct is scrambling to get his pants up.</p><p>“Just a moment!” Noct shouts. The voice didn’t sound like Ignis, which is good because that means the person won’t just walk in without permission.</p><p>Noct gets himself tucked away and decent, somehow making sense of the folds of fabric despite the rush. He motions Prompto over when he’s done—Prompto skips over with his belt and sash.</p><p>It feels like Noct gets Prompto all proper within just a few seconds. Prompto buries his embarrassment when Noct smooths his hands over Prompto’s chest and looks at him with a soft expression once again.</p><p>“Your Majesty, we must keep to the schedule. We’re due for final makeup touches and hair,” the voice on the other side of the door says. Prompto can hear the undercurrent of panic.</p><p>“Be right there.” Noct leans forward and kisses Prompto softly.</p><p>Prompto slides his arms around Noct’s waist. “I guess we shouldn’t be late to our own wedding.”</p><p>Noct lifts his chin defiantly. “I’m the King, I’m never late. I’m always right on time.”</p><p>Prompto snorts. “You’re a dork is what you are.” He kisses Noct again. “We can pick this up again, tonight?”</p><p>“And every night after.” Noct kisses him, and Prompto finds he doesn’t care about the knocking at the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shout out again to <a href="https://twitter.com/Frienduccine">Frienduccine</a> for these beautiful pages, and for being such a great partner in crime for this zine. &lt;3 </p><p>Thanks for reading! Please let us know what you thought. ;]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>